Shy Guy
Shy Guy are a small but widely distributed enemy from the Mario series and the Yoshi series. They served Wart back then but now listen to Bowser. Character Description A small enemy, Shy Guys first appeared in Yume Kōjō: Doki Doki Panic, a non-Mario game for the NES. Their first actual appearance in a Mario game was Super Mario Bros. 2 where they acted as the game's Goombas. Eventually expanding their appearances to the Yoshi series as common enemies. They then made various appearances in games or being playable characters. In Super Smash Bros IV A red Shy Guy appears as an unlockable playable character from the Yoshi series. He acts more of a tricky character with various transformations to use, but he's also very easy to send flying. His Neutral-Special is him transforming into a Snifit and shooting steel balls. His Side-Special is him jumping forward. His Up-Special is him transforming into a Fly Guy. His Down-Special is him running forward and stealing something. His in-game description here: SHY GUY "The masked foot soldier from Subcon enters the brawl as the tricky character he is! Ready to protect his mask from falling and of course, beat the heck out of the other characters. Shy Guy will not disappoint if used correctly." Attributes Shy Guy is a fast and tricky character with many moves up his sleeve. He can use props to attack you with or transform into his various subspecies. Despite his quickness and trickiness, he's a bit easy to send flying but this is probably because of his stature. Moveset *Neutral: Shy Guy punches lightly with his stubby hand one time and finishes with a headbutt. *Forward Tilt: Shy Guy smacks forward with a tennis racket or baseball bat. *Up Tilt: Shy Guy jumps up rapidly. *Down Tilt: Shy Guy falls down forward. *Forward Smash: Shy Guy transforms into a Boom Guy and prepares to shoot a bullet bill, he then shoots it. Depending on how much time used, the speed may change. If no charge is used, he will just shoot a puff of smoke which does minor damage. *Up Smash: Shy Guy turns into Fly Guy and whirls his propeller, releasing damaging air above him. Depending on how much you charged it, it may give more wind. The propeller also damages if touched. *Down Smash: Shy Guy turns into a Fat Guy and smashes the floor beneath him with force. *Neutral Air: Shy Guy delivers two kicks with his feet. *Forward Air: Shy Guy turns into a Spear Guy and pokes his spear forward, giving electricity damage. *Back Air: Shy Guy falls backwards. *Up Air: Shy Guy does a small uppercut with his feet. *Down Air: Shy Guy turns into a Mace Guy and goes downwards with his mace down. A powerful meteor smash and one of Shy Guy's most powerful attacks. *Pummel: Shy Guy pokes the opponent. *Forward Throw: Shy Guy turns into Pyro Guy and burns the opponent. *Back Throw: Shy Guy turns into Boo Guy and disappears. Only to appear in front of the opponent and hit him or her. *Up Throw: Shy Guy turns into Rocket Guy and sends the opponent in a rocket upwards. The opponent then explodes into fireworks. This throw may hit other characters too. *Down Throw: Shy Guy turns into Fat Guy and sits on top of the opponent. *Floor (back): Shy Guy does a similar move to Mr. Game & Watch's attack except the hammer is wooden. *Floor (front): Shy Guy breakdances on the floor. *Floor (trip): Shy Guy shoots a rock with a slingshot. *Edge (<100%): Shy Guy quickly headbutts forward. *Edge (100%+): Shy Guy climbs up to the stage and takes out a wooden hammer and smashes it forward. *Neutral Special: Shy Guy turns into a Snifit and shoots a small metal ball. If you hold it, you may throw a bigger one but if you hold it for too long, the Snifit's mouth will explode. *Side Special: Shy Guy jumps forward in a similar fashion some Shy Guys do in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. This attack is great for recovering if used correctly. *Up Special: Shy Guy turns into Fly Guy and flies up with the propeller. The propeller may damage anyone near it. *Down Special: Shy Guy turns into a Bandit and runs forward. If anyone's in the way, he'll collide with them. If the character happens to be carrying an item, you'll steal it. If the character has a Smash Ball, there's a 5% chance you'll steal it. *Final Smash: Shy Guy blows on a whistle and turns into General Guy. The toy tank then arrives and General Guy gets on top of it. You can now freely move the tank. The tank can shoot electricity bolts with the lightbulb or throw bombs. The Final Smash ends in a few seconds. Taunts *Up: Shy Guy jumps up and down in success. *Side: Shy Guy makes funny expressions with his mask. *Down: Shy Guy falls down and quickly gets up. On-Screen Appearance A pipe appears on the area and Shy Guy peeks through it, he then jumps out of it. A reference to the spawning Shy Guys in pipes from the Yoshi's Island series. Cheer *Male and Females: SHY SHY! GUY GUY! SHY SHY! GUY GUY! Victory Poses *Shy Guy arrives to the center and accidentally falls, losing his mask but his face is not shown. *Shy Guy starts jumping in squares. *Shy Guy dances to something and finishes it with a "split". Event Matches *Event 4: Subcon Baddies: Mario against: Wart, Shy Guy and Birdo. *Event 30: Newcomers!: Defeat the newcomers to the series. *Event 37: Creepy Masks: Defeat Shy Guy and Scarecrow in a 1:00 match in Luigi's Mansion Role in Story Mode Shy Guy appears as Wart's only friend whom happens to be alongside him no matter what. Since Wart joined the Pokémon, he decided to join too and be with his master. He's also the comic relief of the Pokémon gang. Costumes *Red Guy: Shy Guy in a red appearance. *Blue Guy: Shy Guy in a blue appearance. *Yellow Guy: Shy Guy in a yellow appearance. *Green Guy: Shy Guy in a green appearance. *Pink Guy: Shy Guy in a pink appearance. *Anti Guy: Shy Guy resembling Anti Guy. Gallery Shy Guy.png|Shy Guy icon Category:MoleFreak23 Category:Yoshi Series Category:Mario Series Category:Characters